Minutes in Heaven Gone Wrong
by Amilya Eclair Farron
Summary: "Can't we 'ave a regular closet…? I mean… it's kinda… small." He gulped and although he knew it wouldn't be for long, the thought of being trapped in that tiny space didn't sit well with him. : Requested by KoK :


Requested by – KoK (Kohakuhime of Konoha)

Had planned on uploading this yesterday (or earlier today), but my beta reader hadn't finished revising it. And then my illness has given me issues too… blah. I really hope that this week passes by quickly—that or this sickness goes away by tomorrow.

Bright side is that Spring Break is real close for me.

Truthfully I had fun writing this. Crack and corny, I admit, but hey. For some odd reason the idea seemed great to me. Don't. Ask me. Why. It just did.

KoK—I'm really sorry for not having this up sooner! (-bows-) So, so sorry!

Disclaimer: Simply really… I do not own the great and powerful _Yu-Gi-Oh! _I own the OCs though… Yuko and the other girls who are friends with Serenity; their first cameo appearance is in my oneshot, Bad Day. And the guys (but this is their first cameo appearance and it's not big). And Jiji has his first cameo appearance in another oneshot of mine called, Out of Line. And you should also read KoK's story, _Trapped_, really. Yeah, so go read that first! And then read this! You'll see why... anyway, on with the show!

* * *

Minutes in Heaven Gone Wrong

* * *

"Serenity, are you sure 'bout 'is?"

She nodded at him, her beaming smile comforting his doubts. "I'm positively certain. Besides Yuko gave me permission that you could. Said something along the lines of 'that it may be wise' or something like that." Her eyebrows furrowed a bit at the memory.

"If you say so…" He sighed.

Something in his gut told him this wasn't going to be good. And knowing it involved that friend of Serenity's, Yuko, it was about to be ten billion times worse. Why? Easy: today was said girl's birthday and she had given (though Valon figured the term was 'demanded') that his girlfriend invite him along. And he highly doubted it was to wish her a 'Happy Birthday' either. Maybe to have an extra present, could that be it? … too bad for her; he hadn't even bothered getting her a gift (he didn't even know her all that well to begin with—he'd just seen her friends a few times).

"… couldn't I just, I don't know… drop you off and pick you up later when the party's over?"

"You worry too much; Valon it'll be fine! Just because you're going to be the only guy there doesn't mean it's the end of the world."

"… I'm goin' ta be the only fella there?"

"Yeah," Serenity answered and quickly linked her arm with his to reassure him, "but don't worry! It's not like we're going to dress you up and style your hair or anything like that."

She almost stumbled in her tracks as Valon came to a dead stop. His eyes wide and in complete disbelief; they were thinking of doing _what_ to him now? Is that why his gut was sending him those messages, warning him not to go through with this? Yet there was no way, that even if her friends were secretly planning this, that Serenity would actually let them go through with it. At least he hoped that was the case.

Dismissing her worries (and his, or trying to) they continued down the street. It wasn't long before they found themselves in front of Yuko's house. Although to Valon, he would have guessed this was for a child who was five and not for a young teenager turning sixteen.

Balloons were tied to the mailbox, swaying gentle in the cool breeze. A made sign was pinned to the top of the corners of the garage, pink bright letters exclaiming 'Happy Birthday Yuko-Chan!', as well as having glitter sprinkled all over the property. And set in the middle of the lawn there was a blow-up of Santa Claus ('In the middle of July?' Valon thought, flabbergasted) smiling jollily and having the grand red beg slung over his shoulder filled with presents. Taped to his chest was a note that read, "All presents please place in the dining room!".

"'Ey Serenity," She turned her face towards him, "I've got an idea. 'Ow 'bout we turn 'round and I take you out for a date instead?"

She released a laugh at this and was about to give him her answer when,

"Serenity, you made it!"—a squeal—"And you brought your hunky boyfriend too!"

Part of him wanted to scream and the other part wanted to run. Actually maybe he would do both: scream as he ran for his life.

That was if Serenity hadn't kept her arm linked with his and started to pull him towards the front door, where Yuko (Valon raised an eyebrow while thinking, 'What does she 'ink 'is is? 'Er weddin' or somethin'?') grinned—a bit evilly too—at her two newest guests. Either her parents didn't care how much the gown she wore coast or this was her mother's wedding dress and said parent had no clue she was wearing it.

"I was worried you two decided to ditch." Yuko pouted dramatically as she ushered them inside her home.

"If only…" Valon grumbled under his breath, senses going on high alert. Beside him Serenity unlinked her arm from his and placed the small gift she had gotten on the table, which were filled with about forty other presents.

"Sorry Yuko, Joey misplaced something of his and needed help finding it." This was sort of true. The other was that Valon had slept in (actually he pretended he had simply to get out of this) and when Raphael had let Serenity into his room, she had hustled him out of bed and helped set out an outfit for him to wear once he finished showering.

"That's alright! Rumi didn't mind, seeing as how we couldn't start playing until you got here."

Serenity blinked. "Oh? What game?"

"You'll see!" Yuko grinned like a Cheshire cat as she skipped down the hall and into the designated room that the rest of the girls where in. Valon sent her a pleading glance, but to no avail as she shook her head and helped him walk down to where they needed to be.

The couple nearly gawked at the sight. Inside the room were not only Serenity's friends, but some boys from their class as well. And with Valon added to the mix, he made an even match for the pairs. Thankfully, for Valon, that geek who agitated him so much wasn't there.

"OK, everyone gather around in a circle so we can start!" Yuko exclaimed as she clasped her hands together, already seated on the floor and a few inches away from her was an empty wine bottle. Everyone did as told (Valon having no choice as Serenity forced him to sit beside her—not that he minded, but he had an extra bad feeling about this 'game' they were about to play).

Sakura blushed scarlet and bit on her thumbnail. "Yuko, are you sure about this? Your parents—"

"—won't be home for a few more hours, relax." The birthday girl assured her friend. "Everyone knows how to play, correct?"

Murmurs of agreement were heard, though the boys sounded a little too eager for this and Valon readied his glare at any of them if they dared look at Serenity in the wrong way.

"Before we start," Rumi snorted as she crossed her arms, "let's go over rules. Firstly, if one does not wish to participate with the person they land on, then it's fine—they won't do it."

"Rumi this isn't your party!" Yuko huffed.

She ignored her outburst, "Secondly, the time you have to be in the closet is five minutes—"

"This is my party and I'll make up the rules!"

"… closet?" Valon asked Serenity with raised eyebrows. He blinked noticing how she seemed to be flustered with what was being said. "… OK, I 'ave no idea what's goin' on 'ere."

Sunny, seated beside the brunette turned to him, "You've never played 'Spin the Bottle and Spend However Many Minutes in Heaven'?"

Valon shook his head at him.

"Geez, where've you been?" Sunny asked rhetorically. "You spin the empty bottle, OK? And whoever it lands on, you go into a room designated and for however many minutes stay in there and either have some 'fun' with your partner or just not do anything at all. Simple as that, got it?"

Without waiting for a reply, really, Sunny turned to join a conversation that (if Valon remembered correctly having been quickly introduced) Andy and CJ were having. So instead he returned his attention back to Rumi and Yuko, who were still arguing about whom, would make the rules.

Finally (thankfully) Rumi won and set down the laws of the game before having Yuko start off. She was the birthday girl, after all. And (again, thankfully) landed on Sunny. They departed the room, Andy following after them before returning and setting the timer. That was one of the not-so-nicer things. Yuko had insisted that whoever went to the 'great closet' had to be locked in there for those few minutes.

Next Andy took his turn and landed on Sakura, whose cheeks flushed darkly, but hadn't declined. Serenity had whispered to him that she had a crush on that boy ever since she met the sweet girl. After Rumi spun the bottle she declined (ended up landing on him—which he, too, declined as well) and therefore it was his turn to spin the green tinted bottle.

Giving it a slight flick of his wrist (secretly not using much force) it turned slowly and landed on Serenity (as he planned). Yuko squealed delightfully and hurried them, holding the key to her chest; she danced them to the closet.

What Valon hadn't expected was it to be so… _small_.

"Can't we 'ave a regular closet…? I mean… it's kinda… small." He gulped and although he knew it wouldn't be for long, the thought of being trapped in _that_ tiny space…

"But this is the _only_ closet with a lock. I would offer the bedrooms, but my parents would _kill_ me. And I don't want you two 'getting it on'," she wriggled her eyebrows, "in my room. Besides Sunny and I fit in there. And it was fine. Now, get in!"

Serenity smiled reassuringly and entered, leaning against the wall a bit to give him some room. He swallowed the groan that wanted to rise. It wasn't as if Alister had told them his worse fear… he hadn't, right? No, course not. He wouldn't. The redhead had even promised not to tell Serenity (he had mentioned he should tell her though).

Without warning Yuko pushed him in and slammed the door shut with a 'click'. He guessed it was her locking the door. But then, just as if luck was waiting for him, a small 'Shoot!' whispered from the other side.

"What was 'at?"

"Yuko, are you alright?"

"Umm… just dandy, nothing to worry about…! I'll go start you guys', uh, time! Yeah! Be back in five minutes!" The scurrying of feet padded away and faded.

Curiously, Valon decided to try the door—only to find it locked.

"Val…?" Her knee brushed against his.

Breathe in and then out. Breathe in and then out. Breathe in and then out. An ongoing process that's all. Breathe in deeply and then let it out slowly. It wasn't like anything awful was going to happen. Five minutes wasn't months. Breathe… breathe… breathe…

"Yea…?"

"Would you rather talk or…" even in the dim light he could see her face light up with a blush.

"Whatever you want ta do, Serenity." Valon answered still keeping in mind to _breathe_.

She was silent for a few seconds. "Are you OK, Valon?"

"I'm fine…"

"You sure…?" He felt her shift slightly and then her hand, pleasantly cool, press against his forehead. She believed him to be sick? Why did she think that? "You aren't running a fever… but you do feel a little too warm."

"Serenity, I told you I'm fine." Not true; he felt like he was suffocating.

"If you're worried that Joey's going to find out about this—"

"—what? What gave you 'at idea?" He asked and his mind pulled away from the current situation he was in. "Serenity, sweetheart, I'm not worried 'bout Joey findin' out. 'At seems like a funny idea though."

He grinned and she pouted.

"… are you sure you're OK?" She tried again.

"Come 'ere." He patted his leg and (after much struggling) she had her back pressed to his chest and he had her arms around her. "I told you before, I feel completely fine. Why do you 'ink I don't?"

"Well you seem really off—especially since we got in here. You were breathing funny."

He was breathing funny? How was he breathing funny? All he was doing was telling himself to simply breathe. That's all. How had he been breathing funny? … unless he was hyperventilating while trying to calm himself at the same time? Was that possible?

"Like I said I'm fine." He assured and gave her a small squeeze. "… but after 'is is over… can we leave? I 'ate 'is game."

Somewhere in his mind he actually believed he would like this game. So long as it wasn't as small as _this_. And if Yuko (and those other people) weren't around; maybe Joey just to give him a heart attack.

"Shouldn't our time be up by now?" He grumbled into her hair. Surely five minutes had passed by now; they had mostly talked about memories since meeting one another. "Did they get drunk and forget 'bout us?"

"Val, they're not _that_ irresponsible. Least… I hope not…" Serenity muttered under her breath. "Maybe we should pound on the door…? I think it has been over five minutes."

"Oi!" He panged at the door and gave an apologetic kiss on the top of her head. "Sorry 'bout 'at Serenity."

Dark murmurs came from outside and they both realized it was Rumi and Yuko's.

"You mean you didn't tell them!?" Rumi barked angrily and soon the padding of feet halted. "You two alright in there?"

"Yeah, we're fine!" Serenity chirped. "But… um… isn't our time up?"

"No, you still have four minutes!" Yuko answered.

Rumi must have punched the girl in the arm seeing as how the birthday girl grumbled darkly under her breath. "Actually… when Yuko locked you in here, well… apparently, somehow, and I do not know how! She ended up breaking the key. Don't ask me how because I do not know!"

"Rumi, I made you all promise not to tell them!"

"That's OK, it's not like we'll be trapped in here forever." Serenity nervously laughed. "We won't be trapped in here forever… right?"

"Wait a second! Is 'at why you muttered 'shoot'?!"

"Relax! Once my parents get home, my dad will get you out. He has the original key."

"And 'ow long will 'at take?" The brunette gritted his teeth. He could feel the walls closing in on him, surrounding him. Out of all the other chumps that had gone before them… they were the ones that ended up, stuck, in this horrid place.

"Um… another two hours."

"I thought you said your parents would be home in fifteen minutes." Rumi stated.

Yuko gave a mere whimper. "Because I knew that if you knew, Rumi, you'd call my parents."

"Yuko, Serenity and her boyfriend are stuck in there! And it's been almost half an hour!" Rumi exclaimed and another small whimper came from Yuko. "We have to call your parents!"

"'At's right, you 'ave ta! Serenity and I can feel our legs goin' ta sleep!"

"You _can't_!" Yuko begged, pathetically. "My parents don't know that I…"

"You… what?"

"… that I invited boys to my party." She answered with a brief sigh.

He felt Serenity give his hand a small and comforting squeeze in reassurance. Dear Lord, what had he done to deserve all this? It didn't make sense… hadn't he and the fellas had _enough_ problems already? Hadn't he and his buddies gone through enough to make up for everything they had done in the pass? Hadn't they?

"Oi, you better call your parents! Or I swear when I get outta 'ere I'm goin' ta—!"

The Australian found himself unable to speak as Serenity quickly turned her head to give him a peck on the lips to silence him. From the other side Yuko was giving off hysteric wails.

"You call your parents, Yuko. I'll go tell the guys to leave. And you'll have to tell them that you did invite guys over and not just Serenity's boyfriend. It was _your_ idea, after all." Rumi remarked while walking away and soon Yuko's soft footsteps faded away as well.

"Valon…? It'll be OK."

He nuzzled his face against her shoulder. How could she say that? They were trapped, in a tiny space, for half an hour already. Maybe another, or so, until the girl's parents came back.

And then something hit him.

"Alistar…"

"… Alister?"

"I'll call Alistar!"

"… and calling Alister will help us… how?" Serenity asked as she felt Valon shift to try and reach into his back pocket to retrieve his phone. It wasn't like the aloof man had a masters' key that got into _everything_… right?

"I 'ink 'e can pick locks! So I'll give 'im a call and 'e'll come down and get us outta 'ere!"

Serenity listened as he gave a few angry mutters under his breath. And then, finally, he gave up seeing as how he couldn't get the item he was after. Few minutes passed as his breathing got quicker and more desperate for air, as if he were actually drowning in eternal darkness (which he was).

"Val, seriously, what's wrong?"

"… nothin'…"

Silence drummed in their ears as the smallness seemed to be eating them away. Time stopped and flew, never slowing and never ending. It was like they were alone in the abyss. Was this how death was like?

"… Val…?"

"Hmm?"

"You don't think… you don't think they forgot about us… do you?" Her voice was laced with confidence, but he could clearly hear the hopelessness that was trying to escape. And then a sniffle followed.

That's when something in him snapped.

"'Course we'll be fine, Serenity!" He grinned and gently patted her on the head. "Your friends wouldn't forget 'bout us! Rumi is makin' sure of 'at. Though that other friend, Yuko, may not be so pleased with 'ow 'er party's endin'..."

She nodded lightly.

"We'll be outta 'ere before you know. I promise you." Valon placed a gentle kiss on the side of her neck, as if that were a signed contract that what he said was true.

"Val."

He gave a soft 'hmm' in answer.

"I'm really happy that you're here with me." She smiled happily.

He smiled too. "And I'm 'appy 'at you're 'ere with me."

* * *

"Have fun at that party?" Raphael asked as the brunette entered the house, pulling his focus away from the book he had been reading to see the expression on his face. The younger biker had a goofy grin plastered on his face and the blond wondered what exactly had happened.

"It wasn't 'at bad."

The blond nodded. "We saved you some dinner just in case. It's in the fridge, wrapped up. You'll have to reheat it, however."

Jiji perked up from his spot, having been curled up in the redhead's armchair, and meowed in greeting at Valon. He purred happily as he gave the kitty a few soft pats on the head.

"Serenity says 'hi'."

The kitty meowed as if telling him to tell the girl that he said 'hello' back.

"How did she like the party?"

"Oh, she had a nice time too." Valon answered as he headed into the kitchen to heat up his dinner.

"Valon?"

A muffled 'Yeah Raph?' came from the kitchen.

"Wheeler called. He said if you even think about playing some game called 'Seven Minutes in Heaven' in his house ever again, he really will kill you this time." Raphael smiled, amused from the remembrance of playing that message just twenty minutes ago.

* * *

Better than some of my other works, methinks.

Anywho, hoped you liked it KoK! XD (And I'm sorry, again, for how late it is). Although it isn't exactly what you asked for, but... I still hope this is OK. If not, I'll rewrite this one too.

Gah, the day is ending. (-cries-) And I didn't even get a chance to update my other stories, either. But my make-up work is sooo huge from missing so many days of school. And my teachers aren't very understanding either. But then again the end of the grading period for me is approaching real quick (quicker then Spring Break, I must say). But once I get all of it done--I can update again! But until then I hope this piece of work will do! Golly, it was lots of fun to write.


End file.
